Hurt
by Aphina
Summary: Erin attends a funeral for an old flame.


_**I would like to thank the Ice Princess for pushing me to watch the show and write this story. Thanks x**_

Hurt

They say there are moments that alter the course of people's lives, events that trigger something in someone's life and change it. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst. Officer Martin's funeral was one of these turning points for Detective Donald Flack.

Martin was her married name, her maiden name had been Flack. Today he had lost a sister. She had been murdered in the line of duty interrupting a bank robbery. Even when she had been mortally wounded his sister had gone down fighting, she had gotten two shots off as she fell, as her body lay crumpled on the pavement bleeding. She had been dead by the time she reached Bellevue.

He had tossed a white rose upon the mahogany coffin, scattered around it were the yellow carnations that his nephew Lucas had lovingly dropped into the grave. The other mourners had disappeared, they had moved on to gather in the nearest cop bar to raise their glasses in salute to his sister.

Erin Regan was the only person left. She stood beside him, her dark hair was swept up in a French twist as she held her head high. Her skin looked translucent in the cold sunlight as they stood at Kelly's graveside staring down into the depths of the hole.

Erin hadn't changed over the years, the last time he'd spoken to her had been the night of her wedding, that evening she had married another man. The last time he's actually laid eyes on her was at her own brother's funeral, three months ago.

"You didn't have to come." he said quietly, his hands clasped in front of him, his dark head bowed.

"Yes I did." she replied in the same low tone.

It was the first time he'd heard her voice since that night. He remembered what she looked like clad in all that white silk, the flowers embroidered in her dark hair making her look like a goddess. Her voice was soft, her tone was soothing. He had always found comfort in her in the past. She had been his refuge, his life line just like she was now.

Erin's fingertips trailed along the palm of his hand, Don shivered underneath his suit jacket at her gentle touch. He remembered the things her hands could do to a man, the things she had done to him so long ago. There hadn't been another woman who had come close to her in the years in between. She could always take away the pain, the grief that bubbled in his veins was quenched by her presence.

"Erin." he whispered, raising his head for the first time since she'd approached him.

"Don." she returned as their eyes met.

He was drowning in her gaze, all of the emotions that he had been trying to bury were rushing up to the surface and choking him. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat and found that he couldn't.

Erin stepped forward, her fingers lacing around the back of his neck as she embraced him. Don's arms curled around her slender frame, clasping her tightly against the planes of his chest. He inhaled the familiar scent of her perfume as he closed his eyes and took solace in this moment. There was nothing beyond the two of them. The past was simply forgotten as Don breathed in her essence.

"Jesus Don, I'm sorry." Erin breathed into his ear.

She felt his intake of breathe as he tried to stifle the emotion that tormented him. He was everything to her, seeing him in the same pain that she, herself had endured wretched at her heartstrings, plucking each one like a devastating song.

Don released her, Erin tried to pull away instead his hands captured her elbows, lightly tugging her back into his proximity. Their faces were inches part. Don's vibrant blue eyes glistened as he met her gaze, and that startled her. He had always been the strong one, he had always done the right thing for the job, for the two of them. How many times had it been him that had pulled back from a situation that was exactly like this one?

Erin's hand smoothed across his stubble lightly, her thumb grazing over his rough cheek as she stared into his eyes. She saw everything in them, his pain, his desire, and above all his need. His need to be connected to something, to someone all over again.

His eyes lowered to her lips. Erin could feel her heart pounding against her ribs, her skin beginning to prickle in anticipation as his firm strong hands caressed up her arms through the thin material of her black silk blouse before coming to rest upon her shoulders.

It started out tentative. Don's lips brushed hers with the barest of touches, setting her nerves on fire as she felt her own body beginning to respond. Her hands smoothed over his muscular chest through his shirt as his lips descended on hers for a second time. His hand cradled the back of her neck bringing her ever so closer so he could deepen the kiss.

Their clothes crushed together as the two of them became absorbed in the moment. Don's teeth grazed Erin's lower lip driving her into a frenzy as she arched against him, demanding more of what he was offering. She wanted him entirely. His body, his heart and soul. She wanted to fix the hurt so badly it killed her.

The two of them broke apart. Don's forehead came to rest upon her's, his eyes were closed as she cradled his face in her loving hands.

"Let me take care of you." she murmured against his lips.

Erin heard him expel the breath he'd been holding, his grip on her shoulders relaxed as she spoke. She could see the relief in his features as she stared into the depths of his brilliant blue eyes

"You not alone." she said, as her lips pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'm here now."


End file.
